Una visión
by MigLi-san
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman, la joven paciente de un peculiar y misterioso psicólogo. Las guerras, la sangre, el placer del filo en la carne, unos padres que no son suyos. Todo es ajeno. Si, ella bien sabe en que año se encuentra y que vida vive, y aún así...¿porque siente que está en una fecha equivocada, en una vida diferente? Tal vez en alguna sesión logre descifrarlo. [ONE-SHOT; Rivamika]


**Disclaimer:** Lo sabemos, SnK no le podría pertenecer a una escritora de Fanfiction.

* * *

—Entonces, usted dice que estoy leyendo mucho sobre eso...

—No lo digo yo, Señorita Ackerman...

—Lo dice la ciencia.

—¿Que?— El hombre comenzaba a impacientarse, como siempre a esas horas del tratamiento.

—Un meme, disculpe.

—Me cuesta creer que usted posee problemas psicológicos, mas bien pareciera algun tipo de retraso madurativo, o mera estupidez.

—Me cuesta creer que es psicólogo. Supongamos que lo es, pero supongamos porque ese título de la pared ha de ser falso.

—¿Otro meme?

—Otro meme, si.

—A lo que íbamos, esta leyendo este webcomic sobre asesinatos ¿puede contarme mas?

— _"Killing, Stalking"_ se llama, una tal Koogi lo hace, y bueno trata sobre una lisiada secuestrada por ser el acosador de su ahora victimario.— La paciente mostraba un humor impropio, ajeno, uno que en definitiva no le sentaba, actuado. Con un rostro tan serio, nadie podría creerlo.

—Bien, puede que se sienta atraída por este tipo de trama debido a sus sueños ¿usted como se siente con esta teoría?

—Yo no sé con sus palabras educadas pero tratos a secas y poco profesionales, claramente diciendo obviedades, como adquirió el máster, en verdad me sorprende.

—Ackerman, pen attention, please— Su frase quería suavizar una mirada, la propia, que ni en un milenio con todo el calentamiento global del mundo se volvería cálida.

—Si, si...bueno en fin, este hombre es corrompido por su captor, me parece alucinante la manera en la que se desarrolla todo, sobre todo los asesinatos.

—¿Le parece lo correcto, las cosas que allí suceden?

—No.

—¿No, pero...?

—Me parece alucinante.

Ambos se observaron, una comunicación directa, un contacto visual tan exacto y legible que no hacían falta palabras inconexas con excusas falsas de moral. Compartían la frialdad, un destello de alucinación surcó esos ojos indomables, salvajes. El morbo, aquel limite repleto de fantasías mas alla de la ley.

—Veo, ¿ha tenido esos sueños otra vez?

—No.— Lo miró, otra vez parecía leerle la mente. —No creo que se haya agravado pero...fue como una visión, cuando salí del trance estaba viendo una bufanda roja en una vidriera de ropa usada.

—Una vidriera de ropa usada, peculiar lugar para comenzar con el pico de su locura.

—No estoy loca.

—Si no ya la estaría derivando al psiquiatra, es una forma de decir, ¿Le tiene usted miedo a la locura?

—No, no se lo tengo.

—Cuénteme, noto su urgencia en expresar lo acontecido.— Distante como siempre, se cruzo de piernas, sabía el siguiente movimiento, él agarraría la taza de té de una forma extraña, casi conocida y entonces tomaría.

El psicoanalista se inclinó solo un poco, movimiento no contemplado por su paciente y espectadora analitica. Parecía interesado, parecía que en aquella ocasión, las cosas se habían tornado mas personales.

—Lo sabes, _"una visión"_ , tal frase no debe ser tomada a la ligera.

—Entonces, para que usted me tome en serio lo diré nuevamente, _"una visión"_ ¿Observa bien, verdad? sabe que mis ojos no están mintiendo.

—No lo voy a volver a repetir, cuénteme.

—Ordenes, ordenes y ordenes, usted no es psicólogo. En fin, tenía una navaja, en realidad era como una espada, de doble filo. Era interesante, tenía hendiduras transversales que hacían lucir su hoja como si fuera la de un cuter.— Notó como la predeterminada taza de té, hacia su balanceo habitué en las manos y labios del capacitado pero desconocido psicoanalista. Casi underground, el mas barato, y el menos convencional del pueblo, probablemente.

—¿Que más?

—No me apure, usted me dijo que la sesión podría durar todo lo que yo quisiera, y bien sabe que mi arte no es hablar.— Suspiró. —Llovía, había tanta niebla y humo, era un humo enceguecedor, no parecía el de algo quemarse y era mas bien extraño. Habian ruidos, unas pisadas enormes que me aturdían. Tenía miedo, y una adrenalina de los mil demonios, usted no se imagina, estaba ansiosa por usar esa espada, por demostrar que su extravagante diseño no se interponía con mi sed de sangre. Me sentía segura, poderosa, el rayo de sol en el cuadro de la Revolución Francesa.

Él la observó, sus manos ahora vacías sostenían su mentón gracias al soporte que los brazos hacían en las piernas. Apretó sus dedos entrelazados, profundizó los gestos.

—Bueno, no hubo mucho mas a decir verdad, solo poseía la certeza de que iba a vivir.

—Vivir es natural ¿porque tenía usted que asegurarlo?

—Porque a mi alrededor olía a muerte.

—Otra vez, esas alucinaciones, crees ser un soldado en un mundo post-apocalíptico.

—"Huy si, ridiculo", es ahora cuando usted dice eso en su cerebro y yo pretendo hacerme la que no me doy cuenta. Señor Ackerman, de seguir así, le digo a mi madre que deje de pagar sus sesiones.

—Como si eso importara, las cancelo si sigue acusando de cosas que en verdad no sucedieron. De hecho, ya debería enviarla a psiquiatría, mire que "visiones" en medio de la calle, decir que conoce a gente como "Jean y Sasha"...eso podría ser un inicio de esquizofre-

—Esquizofrenia por alguna traumatización, lo sé, lo averigue en google.- Comenzaba a llover, tal como en su visión, y el lúgubre cuarto de dos por dos decorado en marrones muertos, no ayudaba a relajar la depresión visual del lugar.

—¿Algo mas?, respecto a su visión.

—Porque se interesa si no las cree.

—Esa "visión", podría ser que usted estaba soñando despierta, por haber leido el comic a altas horas de la noche el dia anterior. Sigmund Freud no tiene un libro sobre la interpretación de los sueños por nada.

—Si, lo lei.

—Veo que lee muchas cosas.

—Si, siento como si la lectura hubiese sido inculcada por ese tal "Armin", el niño que usted debe de creer, es otra voz en mi cabeza aparte de las cinco personas mas que conozco, aunque siento que olvido a alguien importante.

—Señorita Ackerman, deje de hacer suposiciones por su cuenta, ¿Algo mas?— Volvió a preguntar.

Lo intuía interesado en el tema, pero aun asi rechazada. Prefirió seguir contando, mas por aburrimiento y terquedad, que por otros motivos.

—Cuando vi la bufanda, la sentí como si fuese mía, me dio cierta nostalgia, fue ahí mi visión. Cuando preste atención una señora me preguntaba si yo estaba bien, sonrei torcido y me fui, esto fue hace tres días.

—Déjeme adivinar, usted fue devuelta a aquel lugar.

—¿Porque lo insinúa?

—No lo hago, lo aseguro. Una "ex asesina de vidas pasadas" siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen, usted quizo ver si podía excavar mas en sus "recuerdos" en forma de "visión", aunque claramente no sirviera de nada.

—Ni que me estuviera espiando.— Sonsacó en forma de broma, aunque es lo que menos se le daba aquella mujer. De hecho, era tan solo una niña de diesciceis años recién cumplidos, distante y asocial, a la cual mandaban a un psicologo por las constantes pesadillas y porque aseguraba que sus padres no eran los verdaderos.

El psicólogo quedó algo tenso, pero retomó la compostura clásica y bebió otro sorbo de té. Estaba frío, asqueroso, y ella lo sabia.

—Tch.

—¿Estefan?— Preguntó aquella de cabellos negro azabache.

—Y entonces la compró.— Aseguró ignorando su propia psiquis.

—Mm, bueno, si.— Abrió su cartera y quito de ella la bendita bufanda. Un rojo intenso, un carmín pulcro y de apariencia suave. Mantenida en perfecto estado.

—Parece a nuevo, ¿y tu cuantos años dices que tiene?

—Debe datar desde el año ochocientos uno, por ahí.

—Claro Ackerman, claro.

La mujer suspiró. Ambos observaron de reojo el reloj con su incesante tick tack. Ambos lo notaron, y ambos se levantaron de sus asientos verde musgo, lo único ausente de marrón en la sala.

—Supongo que mi "madre" ya le pagó.

—Si, Mikasa.

Lo miró mal, se dieron la mano y ella reaccionó extraña, al igual que siempre.

El psicólogo, probablemente el menos conocido y peor pago de toda Asia, observó por la ventana. Primero de lejos, luego se acercó hasta notar una figura fuerte y delicada a su vez alejarse en el horizonte nublado. Las gotas contra la chapa del humilde hogar/despacho en el que se situaba, repercutían en sus oídos.

—Así que un acosador secuestrado, eh.- Se mordió los labios, hoy tenia un turno importante y no se debía ausentar, miro hacia el costado de la puerta. El fiel perchero le brindó el abrigo necesario. No hubo paraguas, no le agradaban, eran un invento novedoso con el cual podía no vivir.

Fuera, observó el cielo. Caminó, secuencias rápidas, acciones rutinarias, caminos ya explorados y gente incomprensible transitando normalmente. Olor a canela y miel, en alguna que otra esquina por donde ella había pasado, ese olor que nunca se quedaba en su consultorio. Sintió unas ganas repulsivas de repetir su acto habitual, el hobby por excelencia. No lo hizo.

Nervioso, toco el timbre, se desespero, pensó en huir. Seguir, seguirla.

—Pase.— Dijo la recepcionista.

Entró, se sentó en el diván, todo giraba en torno a el. Desesperación y un espejo, que refleja que tan buen actor era, un rostro inmutable. Ojos como acero fundido, mirando al loco desquiciado que nadie lograba detectar. La locura podría bien ser una realidad, una realidad distante, a veces eso pensaba.

—Bien, Señor Levi Ackerman.— Habló, su psicólogo, el verdadero psicólogo, ese que no poseía títulos ficticios en las paredes, aquellos que él si usaba para atraerla. Si, él comenzó a usarlo solo hace un año. Exacto, todo era planeado, solo tenia que sentarse en el diván, al igual que él.

Adiós a su nombre falso, adiós Estefan. Hola Levi Ackerman.

—Otra vez...- Susurró. —Otra vez quise perseguirla.

—Ya veo, otro caso de acoso...¿Mikasa, cierto?

—Si, mi novia de la Tropa de Reconocimiento.

* * *

 **Autora:** _MigLi-Chan_

Si, nunca había escrito así, tanto diálogo, aparte de que a pesar de que amo las historias en donde los personajes están perturbados, no suelo escribir mucho de eso, apenas tengo una historia de Black Lagoon pero no es psicológico, trata de excesos.

En fin, no me quiero extender, esto salió espontáneo hace media hora o una.

¿Opiniones? ¿Revs?

Sayo~


End file.
